


F Floor, Unlucky Door

by noonaofdarkness



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonaofdarkness/pseuds/noonaofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of college kids moving in next door is basically Kyungsoo’s worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F Floor, Unlucky Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpesoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/gifts).



> for my bb, carpesoo who wanted neighbors!sesoo for her birthday. I did my best, and i’m sorry it’s a little late. As for the title, four is an unlucky number in Korea. As such, the 4th floor of buildings is labeled as “F” in elevators. pls forgive any typos.

There’s a loud banging in the hallway that disrupts Kyungsoo’s Saturday morning sleep fest.

After living in the complex for nearly three years, Kyungsoo is all too familiar with the distinctive sounds of amanteur movers hauling furniture through the narrow corridor outside his end of the hallway. It’s unfortunate that Kyungsoo has become so accustomed to the sound of furniture banging against the hallway walls (and the colorful language that accompanies it) that he can tell the difference between a couch or a dresser hitting the lime-green drywall. Give him another year, and he bets he will be able to distinguish the type of wood the coffee table is made of with a simple _clunk_.

Rolling over and groaning into his pillow, Kyungsoo briefly laments his early, quiet, days on the 4th floor.

Everything was peaceful when he’d first taken up a lease on apartment 403. That was, until his elderly neighbor Mrs. Yoo decided to move in with her children, leaving the corner apartment beside him open for rent to a slew of short-term -- but very noisey -- neighbors.

Kyungsoo isn’t quite sure what it is about the place, but since Mrs Yoo’s departure, no new neighbors seem to stick around long at all. It’s as if 404 has a two month expiration date for any of its new occupants. Through the series of early morning rude awakenings, late night clamouring, and all over unpleasantness he’s endured, he’s come to conclude that apartment 404 is simply _unlucky_.

(It’s a fair enough assumption, given that it’s the fourth apartment on the fourth floor of the building. He’s not a particularly superstitious man, but that’s not exactly a promising combination of happiness and prosperity.)

Kyungsoo rises from his bed, yawning and accepting that his month of peace and quiet has come an end now that 404 is no longer vacant. Instead of whining over his circumstances any longer, he ponders what his new set of neighbors will be like. Certainly they should be better than the last batch, who not only moonlighted as members of a pirate metal band, but were also very fond of 3am jam sessions. He grimaces at the memory.

Whoever the new neighbors are, Kyungsoo hopes in vain that they appreciate peace and quiet -- at least for the couple of months that they will occupy 404.

 

 

 

As it turns out, Kyungsoo doesn’t have to wonder about his new mystery neighbors too long. Come Sunday, there’s an enthusiastic knock on his door in the late afternoon. He’s not expecting company, and secretly hopes it’s not the building super (who always seems to have some bone to pick with Kyungsoo’s existence).

Kyungsoo pulls himself away from the book he’s quietly reading on the couch to make his way to the door. He glances through the peephole as his fingers hesitantly grip the doorknob. He’s prepared to quietly slip away should he spot the scowl of his super through the lens. It’s a task he’s mastered at this point.

Through the peephole, he’s relieved to be greeted with the limited sight of a broad chest -- that is far too firm to be that of the super -- accompanied by a plate of what appears to be rice cakes. Given that no one else in the building has any occasion to be walking around with food, Kyungsoo concludes that the chest must belong to his new next door neighbor.

He opens the door with a curious, but friendly enough, expression on his face. He’s greeted (and begrudgingly, _towered_ ) by not one, but _two_ new faces: both of whom are clad in jeans and hoodies, both equally tall with broad shoulders. However, that’s about where the similarities end.

“Hello, can I help you?” Kyungsoo asks politely, gaze shifting between the two new guests.

“Hi!” The one holding the cakes bellows in a deep voice that catches Kyungsoo off guard, starling him backwards a bit. “I’m Chanyeol!”

The man attempts to wave his hand before he remembers that he is still holding the tray of rice cakes, causing them to lurch suddenly to the left and nearly sending them sliding to the floor. He takes it in stride though, barely batting an eyelash before continuing with his greeting.

“And this is Sehun,” Chanyeol then indicates, pointing to the brunet next to him, who gives a shy wave and tight smile. “We’re your new next-door neighbors, in 404.”

Chanyeol’s voice comes down like a boom that disrupts the peace and quiet of his lazy Sunday afternoon. And if Kyungsoo is being honest, the way the man’s eyes are blown in pure friendliness is a little terrifying -- no one should be that excited to meet new neighbors.

What’s even more terrifying to Kyungsoo though, is how _young_ his two new neighbors look. Kyungsoo has had his fair share of weirdos next door, but they’ve all been what he would deem fully grown adults. This pair, however, look every bit like the college students Kyungsoo sees around the neighborhood.

Chanyeol confirms Kyungsoo’s suspicions in his next breath, “We’re students over at Hanyang University.”

The quiet one, Sehun, nods in agreement. His lip is now tucked under his teeth, and Kyungsoo begins to wonder if he’ll ever hear a word from the kid before the pair inevitably move out.

“I’m Do Kyungsoo. I live here,” Kyungsoo finally says, after realizing his observing has extended a little too long, “Obviously.” He pokes the gold lettering of 403 on his door for emphasis.

“Nice to meet you!” Chanyeol bows in formal greeting. “We’re going around doing the whole rice cake thing. You’re our first stop since you’re our next door neighbor.” With this, Chanyeol thrusts the plate of cakes in Kyungsoo’s direction -- face full of anticipation.

Kyungsoo hesitantly grabs one. He’s still trying to wrap his head around living next door to two college kids.

He remembers college. He remembers how _loud_ everyone was in college. This is going to be a nightmare. Especially if Chanyeol always talks at such an _excitable_ volume.

“We promise we won’t annoy you too much, sir.” Sehun finally speaks, like he could read the thoughts racing through Kyungsoo’s head. “We’re quiet. I promise.”

Kyungsoo hopes he not an idiot for choosing to believe Sehun in that moment.

X

Kyungsoo’s work week passes without incident. He’s busy enough with his own work that he doesn’t have much time to think about his new neighbors. In fact, the pair of college kids haven’t given him any occasion to think of them, since they actually seem to be living up to their pledge of silence.

He’s barely heard a peep from 404 over the course of the week, save the opening and closing of the front door or Chanyeol animatedly chatting on his phone as he walks down the hallway. During the limited run-ins he’s had with the students, they’ve both greeted him formally, but made no attempt to force conversation on Kyungsoo. He likes this arrangement. Save Chanyeol’s freakishly enthusiastic waves and manic smile, he thinks the duo might be his favorite pair of neighbors since Mrs Yoo. Maybe they’ll stick around for a bit.

X

But, oh, how wrong he turns out to be.

It’s a universal truth that two college students in possession of a decent sound system and a new apartment, must be in want of a successful housewarming party.

Kyungsoo is only reminded of this small fact when the first heavy booms of bass disrupt his and Baekhyun’s screening of _3 Iron_. The initial pump of the bass is easy enough to block out, as it’s only slightly distracting from the film at hand. Kyungsoo glances at his phone and notices it’s only 8pm, not nearly early enough for noise to be a real issue in the complex.

“The college kids next door must be having a housewarming party,” Kyungsoo informs Baekhyun, who only shrugs at the information.

“Kids?” Baekhyun clarifies moments later, after Kyungsoo’s words sink in. “I take it you got another new set of neighbors?”

“Yup,” Kyungsoo nods, “They’re Hanyang students. Seem like a decent enough pair.”

“Anything would be better than the last neighbors you had,” Baekhyun sneers at the memory. “And stop calling them ‘kids.’ You make it sound like you’re twenty-seven going on sixty.”

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo smacks Baekhyun with the nearest couch pillow, chucking as Baekhyun reaches up to defend himself from the imminent blow seconds too late.

 

Following the brief Baekhyun smack-down, Kyungsoo finds it easy enough to drown out the music next door and focus on the film. He reminds himself that Sehun and Chanyeol had assured him they were quiet kids. Based on his limited observations of the pair, he also doubts they’re the type to throw a rager in the middle the semester. They’ve probably just invited a few friends over, no need to stress.

However, over the course of the next half hour a series of unfamiliar voices begin to echo in the hallway, followed by loud knocks to his neighbor's’ door, and Kyungsoo realizes that what he initially wrote off as a small get-together is growing rapidly by the minute. When the music is knocked up a notch -- making the top 40 tracks actually identifiable through the apartments’ shared wall -- Kyungsoo pauses the movie.

Kyungsoo heaves a heavy sigh, rubbing his temple and glaring at the shared wall between the two apartments. He swears he can see it shaking with each down beat.

“ _‘We’ll be quiet, sir’_ my ass,” he mimicks.

“They’re _college kids_. I don’t know what else you expected,” Baekhyun chides, shaking his head mockingly. “Plus, it’s only like 8:45, stop acting so geriatric.”

“Do you _want_ me to suffocate you with a pillow again?” Kyungsoo threatens, narrowing his eyes at Baekhyun. He’s only half kidding, and Baekhyun knows it.

Their stare-down is cut short -- and Baekhyun’s pain is postponed -- by a sudden knock to his front door that startles both of them.

“Maybe someone got the apartment number wrong?” Baekhyun suggests as Kyungsoo raises himself from the couch to have a look at his guest.

Kyungsoo isn’t sure who he expected to be at the door, but it definitely isn’t his lanky neighbor, Chanyeol.

“Hey Mister Do,” Chanyeol greets semi formally, talking even louder than usual to compensate for the music blaring next door. Kyungsoo hates that this kid can smile so innocently at him -- as if he is completely unaware of how noisy his little houseparty is. But then Kyungsoo is reminded of the incident earlier in the week where he witnessed Chanyeol bang his head against his own doorframe while trying to greet Kyungsoo properly, and he feels a little bit better.

“Hello Chanyeol. Hyung is fine, you know.”

He almost ventures to make the ‘Mister Do is my father’ joke -- but he’s not ready to age himself that much just yet -- especially with Baekhyun eavesdropping on the conversation.

“Ah, okay. Hi hyung!” Kyungsoo opens the door a little further as he leans against the frame, and Chanyeol catches sight of Baekhyun curiously peering over from the couch. “And hello hyung’s friend! I’m Chanyeol from next door.” Chanyeol points in the direction of his apartment with his thumb.

Baekhyun says nothing from behind him -- which Kyungsoo finds strange as Baekhyun always has something to say -- but Chanyeol continues before Kyungsoo has a chance to turn around.

“Sorry about the noise, Sehun and I are having a few friends over. He wanted me to come over and warn you. We promise it won’t run too late or anything.” Chanyeol is still all smiles, before a realization hits him. “You’re also welcome to stop by, I made my mom’s famous chili dip. Well, I tried to, at least. There might be a round of beer pong soon, too.”

“Thanks for letting me know, Chanyeol. I think Baekhyun and I are just going to stay here tonight, but have fun.” Kyungsoo gives his best cordial smile. After all, he has to give Chanyeol and Sehun some credit for attempting to show courtesy -- albeit a little late.

“Okay, hyung. Don’t hesitate to knock on our door if the noise bothers you.” Chanyeol waves one final time.

“Enjoy your housewarming,” Kyungsoo says as he gently closes the door.

He doesn’t expect to turn around and spot Baekhyun gaping at him from the couch.

“ _That’s_ your new neighbor?” Baekhyun accuses, tone disbelieving. “The _’kid?’_ ”

There’s judgment weighing heavily in his eyebrows, but Kyungsoo is having difficulty understanding exactly _why_ Baekhyun is scowling at him and his now closed front door.

“Yes, that’s Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo quirks his head at the obviousness of his statement.

“And _he’s_ the one having a party? That you just _turned down_ an invitation to?” It’s then that Baekhyun’s expression shifts to one akin to pleading, and Kyungsoo realizes all too late exactly what’s running through Baekhyun’s head.

Kyungsoo _knows_ that face. It’s the same one Baekhyun made when they were introduced to Kris Wu at Minseok’s wedding and his best friend disappeared with the groomsman for the remainder of the weekend.

Baekhyun definitely has a type.

“Baekhyun, no. _Nooo._ ” Kyungsoo warns, pointing at Baekhyun as if his finger will be able to derail his friend’s one track mind.

“But Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun whines, rising from the couch “Did you see him? Tall, handsome, the voice? Did you hear the voice?”

“He’s a college kid. A kid!”

“He looked like plenty of man to me,” Baekhyun crosses his arms defiantly.

“Couldn’t you just sit your butt back down, continue the movie where we left off, and think about boning college boys at a later date?” Kyungsoo pleads, knowing full well that Baekhyun can be ridiculously stubborn once his dick becomes involved.

“Come on, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun wiggles his shoulders in an attempt to be cute. “Can’t you be a good neighbor and at least pop into the party? Just five minutes? What kind of _hyung_ are you if you don’t even say hello?”

Kyungsoo crosses his arms stubbornly. No, he will not give in to Baekhyun this time.

“Please?” Baekhyun pouts, now wiggling his entire body like an impatient kid begging for cotton candy.

Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

 

Baekhyun’s promise of ‘just five minutes’ is a lie and Kyungsoo knows this from the moment he agrees. But, it’s a lie he has to continue to tell himself as he locks the door to his own apartment and follows Baekhyun -- who is practically skipping -- fifteen feet down the hallway to apartment 404.

He can hear the heavy bass of the party music through the door, but that’s not what catches his attention. There, right below the gold apartment numbers ‘404’ is a hand scrawled note that reads ‘ _not found_ ’ in chicken scratch.

While Kyungsoo is trying to piece together the joke, Baekhyun gets impatient and reaches around him to boldly knock on the door. It isn’t ten seconds later that the door is being flung open to reveal Kyungsoo’s other new neighbor, Sehun.

Baekhyun doesn’t even attempt to hide his disappointment.

“Hello Mr Do,” Sehun says, formally bowing with an expression that’s just as unreadable as the first time Kyungsoo met him. “Were we being too loud?” He adds seconds later, his brows barely knitting in concern.

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to respond, but Baekhyun jumps in first.

“Not at all!” Baekhyun says, with an overly pleasant voice he generally saves for arguments with customer service or pay raise negotiations with his boss. Kyungsoo wants to gag at the artificial sweetness of it all.

“You see -- oh, I’m Baekhyun -- Kyungsoo’s friend,” Baekhyun quickly extends his hand and Sehun mechanically shakes it. “Anyway, we were bored next door, so we figured we’d stop by your housewarming since Chanyeol invited us, and Kyungsoo is _such_ a good neighbor.” Baekhyun nudges Kyungsoo’s shoulder, smiling sweetly before asking, “Where is Chanyeol, by the way?”

 _”Very subtle, Baekhyun.”_ Kyungsoo grumbles under his breath, earning himself a firm elbow to the ribs.

“Chanyeol’s over by the beer pong table,” a somewhat perplexed Sehun motions vaguely behind himself, looking between Baekhyun (who’s still using his stupid saccharine smile), and Kyungsoo (who’s fighting every urge he has to roll his eyes at his best friend).

“Great!” Baekhyun claps his hands together in glee. “I was once a beer pong champion, myself.” And with that, he pushes past Sehun and into the apartment.

“Please forgive him, he’s an idiot,” Kyungsoo says after catching the flicker of fear in Sehun’s eyes.

 

 

As much as Kyungsoo would love to ditch the party and run back to his apartment, he knows he shouldn’t abandon Baekhyun until his friend gives him the signal -- a small thumbs up, or a subtle wink will suffice. But, Baekhyun has yet to even _look_ in Kyungsoo’s direction since making his way over to Chanyeol and the boisterous beer pong crowd. Kyungsoo has never been one for beer pong. Furthermore, he isn’t really keen on taking a up a standing position near the table where he knows he will likely fall victim to stale beer splatter.

So instead, Kyungsoo does a small round of the apartment and fills a cup of punch for himself, before he slinks away though the sliding glass door and onto the quiet balcony. He’ll still be able to keep an eye on Baekhyun, but also be far enough removed from the party that he won’t feel so ridiculously out of place (and old, mostly old).

There are a couple of students smoking on the far end of the small terrace, but within a minute or so they snuff out their cigarettes to rejoin the festivities. Kyungsoo is left in relative peace, save the echoes of the merriment going on on the other side of the door.

Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh to himself, this set-up reminding him of back when he was a college student himself. It’s funny how, even years later, the same situation seems to be playing out: Baekhyun being the social butterfly he is and Kyungsoo retreating to a more quiet place to observe rather than directly participate. Though, to be fair, he also had quite a few forgotten nights over the course of their time in University (mostly thanks to Baekhyun and Jongdae, who both tell him he’s _quite_ the chatterbox with a few shots in him).

Tonight though, Kyungsoo has every intention of laying low until he can retreat back to his apartment and finish up his Netflix queue for the evening -- with or without Baekhyun. He’s simply not cut out for college house parties anymore. No matter how aged that realization makes him feel.

His moment of self reflection is cut short by the sliding open of the glass door. For a couple of moments, the music comes through loud and clear before the door once again slides shut.

“Oh. Hi Mr Do.”

Kyungsoo turns to see Sehun, holding a beer can and looking like he doesn’t quite know if he’s welcome on his own balcony. “Kyungsoo hyung is fine, Sehun.” Kyungsoo reassures. He watches as Sehun’s broad shoulders visibly relax at the statement.

“Okay.... Kyungsoo hyung.” Sehun smiles, still tight lipped, but a little more natural than the forced smiles he’s been giving Kyungsoo since they met. Sehun’s expression is the most interesting mix of stoic and apprehensive Kyungsoo has ever seen. He’s far from apathetic looking, yet there’s something so controlled about all of his facial expressions; like he’s always holding back, keeping a tiny piece to himself.

Sehun seems to debate his options for a moment before taking two short steps and joining Kyungsoo along the railing.

“Did you come out for a smoke?” Kyungsoo asks. “I don’t mind or anything.”

Sehun’s eyes widen for a moment before he quickly waves his hands in denial. “Oh, no. I don’t smoke, hyung. I just wanted some fresh air, I guess.”

“Your housewarming party seems to be a success,” Kyungsoo observes, earning another small smile from the younger.

“I guess so. It’s certainly… loud.” Sehun scrunches his nose.

“Not a fan of crowds either?” Kyungsoo asks. He can tell Sehun is more the quiet type, especially compared to Chanyeol.

Sehun slides his free hand into his pocket and shrugs. “It’s not that I mind crowds or anything. But, it’s nice to have a quiet break from the excitement, I suppose.” Sehun takes another breath, considering his words before continuing. “Actually, I lived alone before Chanyeol and I moved in here. The quiet was nice and all, but I couldn’t help but feel lonely. I sort of jumped at the opportunity to live with someone when Chanyeol said he was looking for a roommate. We’ve been friends for years anyway, I figured it’d be a fun challenge.”

“You two certainly are an interesting combination,” Kyungsoo laughs to himself, picturing how different the two had seemed when they knocked on his door only a week ago: Chanyeol so wired with energy while Sehun was doing his best to avoid eye contact.

Sehun nods in understanding. “Even if Chanyeol’s idea of an ‘indoor voice’ is about ten decibels higher than the average human’s, he’s fun to have around. I like the company. He’s also one of my oldest friends.” Kyungsoo can’t help but smile with Sehun as the younger’s lips curl up into a fond grin. Perhaps he’s misjudged Sehun as stoic or disinterested, when in reality his expressions are simply so subtle and delicate; blink and you might miss it.

“Your friend, Baekhyun hyung,” Sehun begins after a few beats of silence, staring distantly into the lit windows of the apartment building across the parking lot, “He seems very… _excitable._ ”

“That’s a nice euphemism for crazy,” Kyungsoo supplies quickly before chuckling to himself, “or for horny, I suppose.”

Sehun promptly chokes on the sip of beer he had been taken, coughing some of it out over the balcony railing and into the bushes four storeys below.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to catch you by surprise like that…” Kyungsoo delicately pats Sehun’s back. “He doesn’t have the hots for you, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Kyungsoo reassures.

Once Sehun stops coughing, Kyungsoo turns his back to lean against the railing and peer in through the screen door. It only takes a few moments for his eyes to zero in on Baekhyun, who apparently has declared himself Chanyeol’s beer pong partner and is playfully running a hand down the taller’s arm. Sehun’s eyes follow and he purses his lips in understanding.

“He doesn’t think that Chanyeol is too young?” Sehun asks hesitantly once his coughing fit has subsided. He too turns his body against the railing in favor of watching the party unfold, but his eyes end up on Kyungsoo after he voices the question.

Kyungsoo worries his lip for a moment before meeting Sehun’s gaze with a knowing smile. “Based on his promises to ‘ _climb_ ’ your friend ‘ _like a tree_ ,’ my best bet would be that, _no,_ he doesn’t mind too much. If at all.”

Sehun grimaces. “Ew.”

Kyungsoo can’t help but agree with that statement. It’s almost cute how Sehun’s eyebrows angle in complete disgust and his nose scrunches, nostrils flared. It’s the most Kyungsoo has seen Sehun emote since they met.

“So, do you think he stands a chance?” Kyungsoo asks, mimicking the creepy-sweet tone Baekhyun had used at the front door.

“Gross, I hope not. I share a bedroom wall with Chanyeol.” Sehun playfully shoves Kyungsoo, not realizing he may have crossed a line until Kyungsoo is already stumbling to the side with the force of Sehun’s shove.

Kyungsoo throws his head back in laughter at the shocked face Sehun then pulls. His chest fills with a silly warmth when the college boy breathes a sigh of relief before returning Kyungsoo’s smile with one of his own.

 

Kyungsoo ends up slinking back to his apartment alone half an hour later -- only after receiving a very enthusiastic double thumbs up from Baekhyun. As much as he wants to shake his head at his best friend’s antics, he’s too distracted by the memories of Sehun’s quiet -- but pleasant -- laughter as he kept him company on the balcony.

X

Kyungsoo is going to kill whoever is calling him 8:22am on a Sunday. When he pulls his phone from the nightstand and sees the caller ID, he immediately begins to brainstorm the most painful ways to maim his best friend.

Kyungsoo accepts the call, lazily laying the phone on the pillow below his ear as he grumbles, “What the hell do you want?” into the receiver

“ _I just have one thing I needed to tell you_ ,” Baekhyun sing songs from the other end of the line.

Kyungsoo draws a deep breath, “Whatever it is, I’m still going to murder you when I’m fully conscious. But, okay. Go for it. You’ve already dug your own grave.”

“ _Three words, Kyungsoo:_ Plenty _of man. Plenty._

Kyungsoo rolls away from his phone to whine into the other edge of his pillow in a disgust. This is far too much information for 8 am -- or for any time, really.

He then hears what he swears to be Baekhyun’s laughter echoing from the hallway outside his apartment.

X

Following the party, Kyungsoo is pleased to notice that Sehun and Chanyeol fall back into their quiet student routines. They leave early in the morning, and cause little fuss in the evening -- save Chanyeol’s occasional knocks on his door with random questions and friendly greetings. (“ _Sorry to bother you hyung, but do you know how to set the timer for our ondol?_ ” “ _Do you know what day the gas bill arrives?_ ” “ _Does your bathroom always smell like garlic around 7pm too?_ ” Kyungsoo’s not the only one who is creeped out by the building super, apparently.)

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t mind helping Chanyeol out, as even he is finding he has a weak spot for Chanyeol’s earnest smile and boyish demeanor. (Certainly not the same weak spot Baekhyun has for the student, because unlike his best friend, he is _not_ a cradle robber.) Chanyeol means no harm, but Kyungsoo can’t help but wonder why it’s always Chanyeol with the questions when he knows he has _two_ neighbors next door.

Almost unfortunately, Kyungsoo’s relationship with Chanyeol does not end with innocent knocks to his door in the evening -- as nothing is ever innocent once Baekhyun becomes involved. Apparently his idiot best friend not only succeeded in getting himself laid at the housewarming party, he also got himself a first date, which was quickly followed by another date, and another.

Even more unfortunate for Kyungsoo: Baekhyun has always been one to kiss and tell.

 

“Did you know he plays guitar?” Baekhyun practically swoons on Kyungsoo’s couch on a Wednesday evening. “ _And_ he told me he could totally remove that virus from my computer…”

“Replay that last sentence in your head and realize how much you just aged yourself. You’re banging a college kid because he can fix your computer.”

“No, I’m banging him because he has a huge --”

Baekhyun deserves the pillow that Kyungsoo hurles at his head.

X

Another couple weeks pass before a gentle knock to his door disrupts Kyungsoo’s otherwise uneventful Thursday night. Lately, Baekhyun’s been quite busy with his new boytoy. While Kyungsoo appreciates quiet nights in as much as the next guy, he’s starting to feel a little lonely without their usual catch-up sessions. Even his Netflix queue is hardly as exciting without the knowledge that he can force his best friend to sit through his ‘boring’ selections.

(He’ll never tell Baekhyun that.)

Kyungsoo pauses the series he’s mindlessly playing as background noise and makes his way to the door. Perhaps Baekhyun is popping by unannounced (it wouldn’t be the first time), or Chanyeol has another question about the pet policy in the building.

He’s surprised, but not too disappointed, when he glances through the peephole and spots neither his best friend nor his lanky neighbor. Instead he sees Sehun nervously shifting his weight back and forth in the hallway, clutching a laptop and textbook to his chest, eyes trained on his own feet.

“Hello?” Kyungsoo greets in question as he opens the door fully. Sehun’s never knocked on his door before, and they haven’t spoken since Sehun’s housewarming party nearly a month ago. The unfamiliarity of the situation suddenly hits him.

“Hi hyung,” Sehun says, sheepish smile on his lips. His hair is messier than usual, fringe falling into his eyes as he stares down at Kyungsoo. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Kyungsoo responds, trying to asses Sehun’s nervous demeanor. “Can I… help you with something?”

“Um, I have a favor to ask,” Kyungsoo nods, beckoning Sehun to continue and pulling his eyes away from the unruly hairs on his forehead, “So basically, I have a big microbiology exam to tomorrow that I need to study for tonight. But Chanyeol has Baekhyun over and they’re…. loud.”

It takes Kyungsoo a moment, but once he catches on, his eyes instantly narrow.

“You want me to go in there and kick him out?” He starts to roll up his sleeves, ready to charge into apartment 404. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

He knows his eyes are doing the scary death-stare thing Baekhyun always informs him of when Sehun suddenly jumps back in fear.

“No! No, you don’t have to do that. I was actually wondering if I could just… study here for an hour or so?”

The question thows Kyungsoo for a loop, and Sehun obviously catches the slight raise of his eyebrows. He quickly rushes to explain himself, like he’s afraid Kyungsoo will slam the door on his face right then and there.

“I could go to a coffee shop or something, but by the time I grab all my stuff and get settled in, they’ll probably be… _done_ and I’d rather not go through all that effort. I mean, you’re welcome to say no, but I promise not to distract you or anything. I can just borrow your dining room table -- or an empty corner -- and be totally invisible and non-disruptive at all, I promise.”

Sehun has an interesting way of speaking, with each word feeling strangely emphasized yet hesitant at the same time. Kyungsoo wants to laugh at Sehun’s nervousness, at the way his eyes blink furiously while he rushes to get all the words out before Kyungsoo shoos him away.

He also wants to laugh at the idea that Sehun thinks Kyungsoo has any reason to turn him away. Especially when he is partially responsible for the Chanyeol and Baekhyun bone-fest. An amused grin threatens to overtake his face as he watches Sehun’s nervous expression. He can only allow Sehun to squirm for a few moments longer before he smiles, pulling his door wide open and beckoning Sehun inside.

“Well you’re in luck. I have a big coffee table and just ordered some chicken.”

 

Sehun is a quiet and remarkably diligent student. His nose is buried so far between the pages of his textbook and his laptop screen that he misses Kyungsoo observing him throughout the evening. Kyungsoo watches the way Sehun scrunches his nose when he reads something particularly complicated; the way he hums and purses his lips as he remembers facts; the growing rainbow of highlighter marks that decorate his palm and fingers.

(Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the stress of college life at all, but a certain sense of nostalgia overcomes him watching Sehun and his books.)

They sit quietly on the couch, Sehun in his own little world and Kyungsoo busying himself with both watching Sehun and double checking his latest work reports on his computer. The urge to brush Sehun’s messy hair out of his eyes is still very much present, but Kyungsoo occupies his hands with his own laptop.

Sehun leaves a little before midnight: long after Baekhyun and Chanyeol have finished whatever they were up to, and long after Kyungsoo’s bedtime. Kyungsoo should be annoyed by the imposition of it all, but he can’t bring himself to be too upset by Sehun’s quiet company throughout the evening.

Sometimes, he decides, it’s nice to just share silence with someone.

 

 

Despite the late evening, Kyungsoo wakes the following morning feeling well rested, if not a little excited to go to work. Though he remains focused on his tasks, every once in awhile he catches his mind drifting to thoughts his neighbor. Sehun never mentioned what time his exam is today, but Kyungsoo hopes that he does well regardless. He’s pretty confident Sehun will do well given how organized his study methods appear to be.

They also never exchanged numbers, so Kyungsoo can’t text Sehun encouragements; but maybe he’ll run into the student in the hallway tonight and have a chance to ask him about the exam in person.

Or, more likely, he’ll run into Chanyeol who will be more than willing to give him an update. Kyungsoo’s not sure why he finds that option less appealing.

X

Kyungsoo completely misses when Chanyeol and Sehun pass the two-month occupation of 404 mark. He’s too distracted by the now routine of sheltering Sehun from the love-birds next door, and listening to Baekhyun wax poetic about Chanyeol’s secret arm muscles.

As much as he grumbles about the arrangement to Baekhyun, Kyungsoo actually has grown to enjoy his weeknights in with Sehun -- his ‘study buddy’ as Baekhyun calls him. It’s not the same as having Baekhyun around for company, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing. There’s a different kind of comfort and familiarity that has developed between Kyungsoo and Sehun: a quiet knock on Kyungsoo’s door, a knowing eye roll on Kyungsoo’s end, Sehun taking up the left end of the couch with his notebooks and laptop, and Kyungsoo ordering take-out for the both of them.

He learns a lot about Sehun too through their small exchanges. Sehun is 22, majoring in Veterinary Medicine, from Seoul, no siblings, apparently has quite the Instagram following, (which Kyungsoo only learns after they exchange numbers and Facebooks on his fifth visit. Sehun blushes and laughs it off).

There’s something pleasantly domestic about it all, the only problem is, no matter how hard Kyungsoo tries, he can’t seem to treat Sehun like his other dongsaengs. There’s a nameless something between them that extends beyond simple fondness.

Yet, it’s nothing like when his favorite dongsaeng Jongin stops by to have a beer or watch a movie. There’s none of that familiarity, no need to check on Sehun and make sure that he’s eating okay the same way he does with Jongin.

Kyungsoo chalks it up to the fact that he’s known Jongin -- been Jongin’s hyung -- for most of his life. Whereas with Sehun, there’s a lot of unfamiliar hyung territory to be covered. Unfamiliar territory like getting distracted by the movement of his shoulder blades beneath his shirt when he rises from the couch; or the way his lips never fully extend into a smile that crinkles his eyes.

 

It’s during one of their study sessions that Sehun coughs to earn Kyungsoo’s attention. He sets his laptop on the coffee table as he looks very seriously over at Kyungsoo.

“Okay, this might sound ridiculous. But do you believe in ghosts?”

“What?” Kyungsoo tries to hold back his laughter but ultimately fails.

“Just hear me out, hyung. There have been these… _sounds_... recently. In the dead of the night, noises coming from the kitchen. And Chanyeol is still snoring, so i know it’s not him. Sometimes, I get up to go to the bathroom in the dark, and then I hear the floor creak, and low mumbling sounds. Sometimes there’s a bright light coming from the kitchen, but I’ve been a little to scared to check it out.”

Realization hits Kyungsoo and it only compels him to laugh harder. Sehun looks at him half confused, half embarrassed and Kyungsoo has to do his best to pull himself together and explain himself.

“Sounds like you’ve got something creepy in your apartment, indeed. I think I know what it is, and you should be _very_ afraid.” Kyungsoo finally manages, laughter still threatening to break out again at any moment.

Sehun looks up in worry. “Not a ghost? Then what is it?”

“‘It’s’ this terrifying creature named _Byun Baekhyun_ , who rises in the darkness of the night and savagely attacks innocent refrigerators with his ridiculously sharp canines.”

Sehun continues to look confused, though slightly relieved at the revelation. “Baekhyun hyung? He eats in his sleep?”

“There’s a reason I never let him sleep over,” Kyungsoo clarifies, still chuckling to himself. “He ate his own birthday cake once in college, the night before his birthday party. Didn’t remember a thing, was accusing our friends of eating it and ruining his birthday for a good ten minutes. Until we spotted the frosting in his hair.”

Kyungsoo spends the rest of the evening sharing some of Baekhyun’s other _incidents_ and quirky habits with Sehun. He says it’s just to warn the student of what to expect, but really, he can’t miss an opportunity to embarrass Baekhyun. Just a little.

X

Sehun joins Kyungsoo unexpectedly the following Friday night. Chanyeol is having Baekhyun over for a special home cooked meal by candle light, and Sehun wants no part in the romantic festivities. Of course Kyungsoo takes him in.

Since it’s the weekend, Sehun doesn’t have any study materials. Instead, Kyungsoo suggests they order a pizza and have a lazy night in. He even lets Sehun choose the entertainment, which turns out to be a comedy he already had in his Netflix queue. The kid has good taste.

It’s during one of the more funny moments in the film when Kyungsoo looks over to Sehun and sees him only half smiling, hand covering his mouth to hide the curve of his lips.

“Why don’t you ever smile?” Kyungsoo asks before he can stop himself, still holding his pizza slice only centimeters from his mouth.

Sehun blinks at Kyungsoo suddenly; the small, concealed smile on his face immediately disappearing.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo continues, shaking his head at his own slip up. “I just noticed you don’t smile a lot. Or when you do you cover it up. I didn’t mean to pry or anything, and you definitely don’t owe me an answer.”

“No, it’s alright hyung.” Sehun says confidently, moving to reposition himself so he can face Kyungsoo properly on the small couch. “It’s not a big deal, I’ll tell you.”

Kyungsoo is surprised not only by Sehun’s willingness to share, but also by the fact that the kid seems to know the exact reason his smiles are so rare.

“Don’t laugh,” Sehun warns before beginning. Kyungsoo nods seriously (though if there are any ‘ghosts’ involved in the explanation, he can’t guarantee anything).

“I told you Chanyeol and I have been friends for a long time, right?”

Kyungsoo again nods.

“Well, we didn’t meet in school or anything like that. We were actually both trainees at an entertainment company.” Sehun says slowly, gaging Kyungsoo’s reaction.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, he certainly hadn’t seen that coming. Chanyeol can barely manage to walk and talk on his phone at the same time without sustaining a bodily injury, he can hardly imagine him _dancing_. Sehun, too, seems far too closed-off to ever be on a stage.

“I know, it’s weird to think about now, when you think about how we turned out.” Sehun gives a brief self-deprecating laugh. “But anyway, back then we had to do these sort of check-ins with the company. They recorded us singing, dancing, speaking, whatever, and then gave us critique or praise. When I was maybe fifteen? Yeah, fifteen, I did my check-up as usual. When it was time for feedback, one of the panelists told me I was a ‘cute kid’ as long as I ‘never smiled on stage.’ Apparently my smile was ‘not flattering.’”

Kyungsoo blinks. How could someone say that to a child?

“But you have a wonderful smile,” he blurts before he can stop himself. He immediately pulls his eyes away from Sehun’s shocked expression to look at the fabric of his own couch. “I mean, any smile that’s genuine is the best smile, right?”

There’s another uncomfortable beat of silence before Sehun chuckles lightly, “I guess so, hyung.”

There’s something new in Sehun’s eyes that Kyungsoo hasn’t seen before, a special tone with which he says hyung in that moment. It’s disarming, and so so fond. Kyungsoo blinks a little trying to decipher the expression.

However, the moment is cut short by the blaring of the fire alarm from next door.

“I guess Chanyeol burnt that garlic chicken,” Sehun begins to laugh. Much to Kyungsoo’s joy, he doesn’t cover his smile this time, allowing his face to scrunch fully in amusement.

“Well,” Kyungsoo says, lifting his slice of pizza proudly, “I guess they’ll have to order in.”

X

“Did you know it’s been three months?” Baekhyun says airily from his perch on Kyungsoo’s couch. He’s been in the apartment for less than five minutes and he’s already usurped all the couch pillows and blankets and made himself comfortable. From his vantage point at the kitchen bar, Kyungsoo can only shake his head at the sight. Baekhyun’s pretended to own Kyungsoo’s apartment as long as they’ve been doing weekly movie nights together.

“Three months of what?”

“I’ve been seeing Chanyeol for three months now.” Baekhyun smiles to himself, twiddling with the edge of the blanket between his fingers.

“I thought you just wanted to hook up with him?” Kyungsoo mocks, picking up on Baekhyun’s dreamy tone. “Certainly you don’t have any viruses left on your computer now.” He teases, moving to set the popcorn on the coffee table.

“Look, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun says with a sudden firmness that stops Kyungsoo’s teasing smile halfway. “I know you want to think of him as a kid or whatever -- but I like him. I’m serious about him. He makes me feel…” Baekhyun trails off as a secretive smile curves on one side of his mouth, “... really nice. Really good. And not in the ‘I’m trying to relive my youth’ way, but in the I like being around him, being _with_ him way.”

Kyungsoo pauses, caught off guard by Baekhyun’s firm resolve. As he says the words with conviction, there’s a serious fondness in his expression that Kyungsoo hasn’t seen on his best friend’s face in a long time.

He starts to get it.

“I just… It would mean a lot if you supported me. I know he’s young. And I’m not saying this is forever or anything -- but I’m saying I like this guy and I want you to be happy for me, too.” Baekhyun says a bit more quietly, looking away from Kyungsoo and back at his hands.

“I _am_ happy for you,” Kyungsoo supplies quickly, and he means it. Baekhyun deserves to have someone that makes him the lovesick idiot for once. He knows he teases Baekhyun about Chanyeol a lot, but he never meant for Baekhyun to think that he didn’t approve.

“You mean it?” Baekhyun asks, lips pulled into a nervous frown as he stares up at his best friend. Baekhyun’s never been one to ask for anyone’s approval, and Kyungsoo’s heart clenches at how vulnerable his best friend looks in this moment.

“Of course,” Kyungsoo says, seating himself beside Baekhyun and placing his hand against his friend’s bent knee. “I’m sorry if you thought I was judging you.”

“You _were_ judging me,” Baekhyun corrects pointedly.

“Okay, yes.” Kyungsoo acknowledges. “But not anymore. Not for a while.”

Baekhyun smiles up at Kyungsoo with nothing but relieved happiness and it makes Kyungsoo feel a little better.

“Good,” Baekhyun says seconds later, cutting their moment short. “Glad we had this talk. It weirds me out when you get affectionate with me, so if you would kindly remove your hand from my knee, let’s get back to movie night and pretend this never happened.”

Kyungsoo does as he’s told, rolling his eyes all the while.

 

 

Kyungsoo’s still shaken by his heart-to-heart with Baekhyun as he tosses and turns in bed later that evening. He knows that he has, perhaps unfairly, passed quite a bit of judgement on his best friend. He also realizes that perhaps that judgment made him a bit blind to his best friend’s feelings. Dating Chanyeol hasn’t made Baekhyun revert to his college years, nor has it changed anything about his best friend other than the fact that now he’s getting laid regularly and thus less whiney.

Kyungsoo has been so busy writing Chanyeol off as too young, that he’s missed how _happy_ the ~~kid~~ guy makes his best friend. Suddenly, his mind is struck with the thought of Sehun. Has he been dismissing him as a kid all along as well?

* * *

  
Kyungsoo is stirred from a fitful sleep at 4am on Thursday morning. He immediately runs to the bathroom and barely opens the toilet lid in time before he’s spilling his guts to the soundtrack of his own heaving.

He’s not one to fall ill regularly, but he recognizes the common stomach bug when it hits. After he’s flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth, he sends a quick email to his supervisors informing them he won’t be in today, changes his shirt and curls back into bed.

He drifts in and out of sleep for the remainder of the morning, alternating between sweating in his bed and rushing to the toilet. It’s somewhere in the afternoon, when he’s attempting to stomach a single slice of toast that he remembers Sehun will probably stop by to study in the evening.

 **To: Sehun**  
I’m home sick today. Probably best you don’t use my living room to study tonight. Sorry  >.<

He doesn’t wait for a reply before collapsing back into his sheets and drifting off; but it’s a fitful sleep that mostly consists of half delirium, reminders to himself to hydrate, staring at the ceiling, and bouts of nausea that send him running to the bathroom.

In short, it’s miserable. So miserable that Kyungsoo -- like most sick people -- laments why he ever took advantage of just feeling _normal_. Kyungsoo’s glad he lives alone and can be miserable all on his own, without any interruptions or overly concerned roommates checking on him every hour.

 

It must be around seven in the evening when there’s a firm knock to his door. Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother checking the time as he rolls out of bed, his only priority is shoo-ing away the visitor and returning to his cocoon of blankets.

He stumbles to his front door, eyes only half opened. His sleep shirt clings to the sweat of his back and he doesn’t even think to look down and make sure his boxers are decent enough for company.

His hair is stuck to his sweaty forehead, he knows he smells like illness and bed sweat. There’s probably a little bit of vomit on his t-shirt... and Sehun is probably the last person he wants to see him in this state. Yet, there is the college student on his doorstep, holding a tupperware filled with _something_ and gazing at Kyungsoo worredly.

“Hi hyung,” Sehun says quietly, as if the volume of his voice has any impact on Kyungsoo’s illness.

“Hi Sehun,” Kyungsoo scratches out, the words being the first he’s said all day. “Did you not get my text? I’m sorry, but I’m--”

“No, no. I got your text,” Sehun cuts in. “I don’t want to bother you. I just… well, you said you were sick so I made you some juk and I thought I would drop it by and make sure you are okay.”

Oh. No one has made Kyungsoo juk when he was sick since he still lived at home with his mother.

Does Sehun even know how to make juk?

Sehun delicately passes him the small, still-warm container before quietly wishing Kyungsoo well and disappearing down the hallway. Kyungsoo isn’t sure if it actually happened in slow motion, or if he’s just that delirious. Either way, he shuts his apartment door and grabs a spoon from the kitchen.

Normally, he would never eat in bed; but, he’ll make a special exception due to illness. As he lifts the lid of the container, he smells the comforting scent of rice and mushrooms. It reminds him of home. He takes a spoonful to his mouth, blowing to cool it before taking a cautious bite.

It’s too salty, and there’s a few flavors missing, but Kyungsoo still finishes the bowl. It settles nicely in his stomach, filling him with the kind of warmth that has him curling back into his pillow with a smile on his lips.

X

Still a bit hung up about making Baekhyun feel bad, Kyungsoo decides to invite Chanyeol along for one of their movie nights after he’s fully recovered. He knows the gesture will not only show Baekhyun his willingness to get to know Chanyeol, but also serve as an induction of sorts to their friend group; a real welcoming that reaches beyond being a helpful neighbor and into the territory of friendship. As such, he also extends the invitation to Jongdae and Sehun.

Sehun arrives first, a few minutes early.

“Hyung, I didn’t know you wore glasses,” Sehun observes as Kyungsoo invites him inside.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo reaches to touch the spectacles he forgot he's still wearing, “Yeah, I’m actually blind.” He says rather lamely, but Sehun gives him one of his rare smiles before settling on the couch.

Jongdae arrives minutes later, and immediately takes to Sehun, plopping himself on the couch beside the college student and grilling him about every aspect of his life. Much like Baekhyun, Jongdae has never been shy around new people. Kyungsoo observes from the kitchen as Sehun squirms under Jongdae’s enthusiastic interrogation. He laughs to himself at the scene.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol arrive last, of course. Chanyeol’s hair is suspiciously tousled, and Kyungsoo’s pretty sure that Baekhyun’s shirts’ buttons are all off by one. He clicks his tongue at the both of them.

The couple also squeezes themselves onto the couch, Baekhyun half in Chanyeol’s lap. Jongdae -- like a child shown a new toy -- immediately shifts his line of questioning to Chanyeol, who is much more eager to divulge personal details. Kyungsoo throws a small, private smile to Sehun when their eyes meet, almost as if he’s rewarding him for surviving his first conversation with Jongdae.

After he pulls up the movie and sets out the popcorn, Kyungsoo turns his attention to Baekhyun with a focused stare. “Now, I’m going to turn out the lights. Don’t do anything funny on my couch.” He also throws a serious look to Chanyeol in warning.

Baekhyun playfully sticks his tongue out, before snuggling even closer to Chanyeol in a showy gesture. “You’re just jealous because you’ve been tragically single for ages.” He says airily.

Kyungsoo scowls.

“That’s his ‘I’m going to murder Baekhyun’ look that he’s perfected over the years,” Jongdae fake whispers into Sehun’s ear.

“Yes, it is. And I will,” Kyungsoo remarks darkly, eyes still zeroed in on Baekhyun before he flicks of the lights.

 

Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae prove to be a very vocal audience as _Inside Out_ plays on the screen, but Kyungsoo doesn’t really mind. Actually, it’s quite nice to see Chanyeol getting along so well with Jongdae and to observe his coupley dynamic with Baekhyun. They really do appear to be on the same frequency, and Kyungsoo’s heart swells with affection watching how _happy_ Baekhyun is as he mindlessly runs his fingers along the hair of Chanyeol’s nape and laughs at all of his (rather lame) jokes.

Sehun, even, throws in a few remarks about his own childhood memories that correspond with the film. Apparently he had an imaginary friend named Mr Twinkles -- a fact Chanyeol provided, not Sehun, causing his cheeks to burn so pink that Kyungsoo could make out his blush even in under the dimmed lights.

When the final credits roll, Kyungsoo rises from the couch to turn on the lights while the rest of the group takes turns in the bathroom.

“So,” Jongdae says playfully loud, seating himself beside Sehun once again. “Chanyeol has Baekhyun, what about you? Anyone special?”

Kyungsoo isn’t too interested, _really_ , but he is a little curious. Sehun never talks about anyone he’s seeing. Kyungsoo tries his best to watch the conversation from the corner of his eyes as he picks up the beer cans to put in the recycling bin.

Sehun’s mouth opens and closes a few times before he shakes his head, “No, um, no one at the moment.”

Kyungsoo feels a little relieved knowing that Sehun hasn’t been keeping something as significant as a relationship from him in all the time they’ve spent together.

“Aw, that’s too bad. You’re a pretty handsome guy,” Jongdae pouts, patting Sehun’s back. “Surely there’s someone you have your eyes on?”

Kyungsoo doesn't miss the way Sehun’s eyes nervously flick toward him, but he writes it off as a distress signal.

“Honestly, Jongdae, you sound like my Grandma whenever I visit home. Lay off the kid.” He chides as he returns to the living room, watching as Sehun tries to subtly scoot away from under Jongdae’s arm -- which is still wrapped around his shoulders.

“Fine, fine,” Jongdae relents, laughing good naturedly. “I guess I’ll stick to teasing you then. How long have you been single now?” Jongdae cocks his head playfully.

“Eighteen months!” Baekhyun shouts excitedly, as if he’s on a gameshow. Kyungsoo doesn’t know who he wants to glare at more in the moment, Jongdae or Bakehyun. “But he hasn’t adopted a cat yet, so we shouldn’t be too concerned.”

“I’ve always wanted a cat, but I’m too allergic,” Chanyeol says forlornly, turning all attention to him and thankfully away from Kyungsoo (and Sehun’s) singleness.

Everyone files out by midnight, and -- embarrassing personal stories that Baekhyun _should not have shared_ aside -- Kyungsoo calls the night a success. So much of a success that he even agrees to have everyone over again some time soon for another movie night.

X

There are banging sounds in the hallway. Banging sounds followed by an incoherent stream of mumbles.

Kyungsoo tries his best to wait out the sounds, so he can return to dreamland, but they persist. In fact, they get louder and soon he hears something hard falling against his own front door, followed by a very dejected grunt. He’s had a long week at work, and all he wants is to be dead to world for the next 12 hours. The world has other plans though, as someone is apparently playing body bumper cars in the hallway in the dead of the night.

He squints his eyes open to focus on the clock display on his nightstand.

 _2:07am._

He knows he may regret it, but he still rises from bed and walks through his dark apartment to the front door. He can’t see anything through the peephole, and that makes him all the more anxious. He has nothing to defend himself, so he pulls his umbrella out of the bin and clutches in his fist, using his left hand to unlock the door.

After he undoes the dead bolt and pulls the door open, he sees a slumped over figure on the hallway floor, almost perfectly between his own door and apartment 404. As he slowly approaches -- umbrella at the ready to strike at any moment -- he begins to make out the distinctive patch of brown hair he’s come to know very well over the past three months.

“Sehun?”

“Mmffroo?” The lump that is Sehun grumbles into the hallway carpeting.

As he bends down to rest his hand against Sehun’s shoulder, the smell of alcohol overwhelms him.

“Oh Jesus, what have you been up to?” Kyungsoo asks more himself than Sehun.

Sehun half turns, half rolls to face Kyungsoo, lips pulled into a kittenish smile. “Drunking. Lots of shoots.”

“I couldn’t tell,” Kyungsoo says flatly as he contemplates how to hoist Sehun up and off the dirty hallway floor. Sehun complies as Kyungsoo tucks his hand under Sehun’s arm to prop him up properly. Once he’s sitting precariously against the wall, Sehun looks up through his lashes, and a look of recognition finally crosses his features and he smiles fondly.

“Kyungsoo hyung,” He slurs, eyes closing as his smile widens.

“Yes?”

“I have good,” a hiccup, “news.” Kyungsoo’s eyes catch the way Sehun’s eyelashes cast the faintest of shadows along his cheekbones as they fall shut.

“Oh?”

“I passed my testh!” Sehun, with his eyes still closed tries to wave his arms in celebration, but instead they flop dangerously close to Kyungsoo’s face.

“That’s very good,” Kyungsoo coos, only half sarcastically.

Sehun’s face falls, “But now I can’t find my door opener.”

Kyungsoo groans. It’s after 2am, and he already knows from Baekhyun that Chanyeol sleeps like a brick. There’s probably no point in knocking on his neighbor’s door. He could chance a text to Baekhyun, but that doesn’t guarantee a response at this hour either. Baekhyun’s also a heavy sleeper.

He’ll have to take the drunk lump of Sehun in for the night.

Kyungsoo hasn’t dealt with someone this drunk in a while, but he remembers the drill well enough from college. “Now, I’m going to help you stand up. Can you stand up?”

Sehun gives a noncommittal grunt.

It takes a lot of rearranging, commanding, and banging of limbs into the wall, but Kyungsoo finally manages to get Sehun upright enough to pull him through his front door and place him -- very ungracefully -- on the couch.

“Wait, this isn’t my apartment.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Where is my apartment?”

“It’s still next door. Don’t worry, it won’t go anywhere. I’m not about to call the super at two in the morning because you’re drunk and lost your keys. He already hates me enough as it is. So you’ll stay here tonight.” Kyungsoo says as he goes to pour Sehun a glass of water in the kitchen.

“Hates you? Who could hate you?”

Kyungsoo shrugs as he re-enters the living room.

“But you’re wonderful. The best hyung.” Sehun mumbles into a pillow, muddling his sloppy smile.

“What?”

“Kyungsoo hyung is the best hyung!” Sehun shouts, attempting to throw his arms in the air in some form of celebration before he continues, “my favorite hyung... after Luhan hyung.”

Kyungsoo’s fist tightens unwillingly on the glass he’s holding at the mention of this mysterious Luhan Hyung who has apparently one upped him in a competition he didn’t even care about. Really.

“Luhan hyung?”

“Mmm… Luhan Hyung is my favorite hyung.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo seats himself on the coffee table directly in front of Sehun and his faraway gaze.

“Luhan hyung has always takes care of me…. But Kyungsoo hyung is different.”

“Oh? Why?” Kyungsoo forgot how much talking to a drunk college kid is like talking to a toddler.

“Because….” a look of intense affection overcomes the drunken haze in his eyes as Sehun locks gazes with Kyungsoo. “I don’t want to kiss Luhan hyung,” Sehun whispers before his lips curl into a impish grin.

Kyungsoo swears his stomach not only falls out his bum, but crashes through all four storeys of the apartment building and lodges itself somewhere in the concrete foundation.

Sehun giggles, leaning in closer to Kyungsoo -- and for one god awful second Kyungsoo thinks Sehun is going to act out his desire in that moment. However, Sehun’s mouth finds itself near Kyungsoo’s ear, warm breath fanning against his skin.

“But it’s a secret,” Sehun whispers playfully, lisp more prominent with his drunken slurring, “don’t tell.” He pulls away, looking awfully proud of himself.

Kyungsoo rises quickly from the coffee table, relieved -- but strangely disenchanted -- when Sehun passes out seconds later. He throws a blanket over him carefully and returns to his room.

However, Sehun’s words keep him in a restless half-sleep well into the morning.

 

Kyungsoo awakes to an empty couch the following morning. The only sign of Sehun’s presence being the throw blanket neatly folded over the edge cushion.

He wonders if Sehun has the sense to not take any medicine on an empty stomach, but he doesn’t wonder why such worried thoughts plague him as he switches his coffee pot on. Knowing Sehun, the kid probably awoke and made an immediate bee-line for the medicine cabinet in search of some form of relief from the imminent headache that is surely plaguing him. College kids don’t know better, and hangovers produce a one track mind.

His worrying over Sehun is disrupted by Baekhyun, who has taken to popping in for breakfast some weekends, since he’s ‘already in the neighborhood.’

“Why don’t you ever have Chanyeol over at _your_ place?” Kyungsoo asks as Baekhyun swirls his cereal across from him.

Baekhyun shrugs, “Eh, this is closer to my office. More central for both of us. Sehun doesn’t mind.”

“Sure he doesn’t,” Kyungsoo grumbles under his breath, thinking of exactly how many times Sehun has had to seek refuge on his couch in the evenings.

“Oh! Speaking of Sehun! He stumbled in at 7:30 this morning looking like he had _quite_ a wild night,” Baekhyun exaggeratedly winks, “If you know what I mean.”

Kyungsoo remembers Sehun slumped over in the hallway, the earnest smile on his face when he told Kyungsoo that he passed his exam. His mind then drifts to Sehun’s confession and suddenly his stomach is in knots.

“But go him,” Baekhyun continues excitedly, earning back Kyungsoo’s attention. “I hope he had fun with whoever kept him out all night.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he doesn’t cut in and correct Baekhyun, tell him that Sehun slept on his couch. Instead, he keeps his lips in a firm line, nodding along with Baekhyun’s imaginative speculations of Sehun’s ‘wild night.’

It’s not that he’s scared of the implications of revealing the truth -- he was just being a good neighbor afterall. But somehow, it doesn’t feel like his business to share. It’s something he’d rather forget about in a vain hope that his next encounter with Sehun won’t be awkward beyond belief.

X

Avoiding neighbors simply isn’t possible. Kyungsoo knows this, but he still has allowed himself to hope. It is, however, inevitable that he bumps into Sehun in the corridor outside their apartments the following Wednesday morning.

When he hears the door of 404 creaking open he scrunches his eyes shut, lips moving in a silent prayer that it will be Chanyeol who emerges into the hall. When he chances a look over though, it’s Sehun who is peering at him cautiously.

“Hey Hyung,” Sehun says, waving a hand in greeting as he locks his door with the other.

“Hello, Sehun,” Kyungsoo says stiffly, trying to combat the awkward atmosphere.

“I’m sorry about last Friday. I woke up on your couch, so I’m assuming you took me in for the evening. I didn’t mean to run off, but... “ Sehun runs a hand through his hair and for some reason it makes Kyungsoo all the more flustered, “... Honestly, I was really embarrassed. I know I was probably a mess. I don’t drink a lot, and now I remember why that is.”

“It’s fine…” Kyungsoo stutters a bit, Sehun is looking at him so sheepishly it’s a little disarming. “It was no problem. You passed out pretty quickly once I got you inside.”

Sehun breathes a sigh of relief, but his cheeks are still tinted with the hints of lingering embarrassment. “Ah, well that’s good. You really didn’t have to take care of me.”

“The other option was letting you sleep in the hallway…” Kyungsoo tries to joke, but it comes out too harsh. He watches Sehun blink in confusion. It’s so frustrating, because Sehun doesn’t seem to remember any of it. But Kyungsoo does. He remembers the confident expression on Sehun’s drunken face as he used the words ‘kiss’ and ‘Kyungsoo’ in the same sentence; the way he’d leaned in a little too close; the involuntary shiver and subsequent disenchantment that came when Sehun pulled away.

It terrifies him.

He doesn’t want to let himself wonder what would happen if Sehun actually did act on his desire -- drunken or otherwise. Yet somehow, his eyes are drawn to Sehun’s lips, permanently set in a mix between a pout and scowl… and no, this is not what he should be thinking about at eight twenty in the morning.

“I was thinking of a way to make it up to you,” Sehun says cautiously, pulling Kyungsoo from his thoughts. He moves closer to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo fights the urge to take a few steps back, leave a distance between them.

“You don’t have to, really it’s more than fine.” Kyungsoo says kindly, but dismissively.

“Actually,” Sehun looks down at his feet for a moment before meeting Kyungsoo’s gaze, “I have two tickets to the drama department’s production of _Twelfth Night_. I remember you said you always liked Shakespeare back in college, so I thought… you might… want to go with me?”

Red flags are flying everywhere in Kyungsoo’s mind, and he’s pretty sure his nervous system is in full flight or fight mode. His mind is running wild with images of Sehun and himself, sitting close together in a dark theatre theatre. Sehun remembering little details he only told him in passing. Sehun asking to spend time together outside of their little neighbors-who’s-best-friend’s-are-dating arrangement. It’s all too much.

Despite the inward panic, he manages to control his expression into a cordial enough smile.

“That’s really kind of you to remember, Sehun,” He says too formally, too forced. “But maybe… maybe you should use that extra ticket to take someone else. Someone you’re interested in and don’t just owe a favor to.”

A flash of hurt crosses Sehun’s features, subtle as always, but Kyungsoo is familiar enough now to catch it.

“Actually Hyung…” He starts, playing with his own fingers, a new nervous tick Kyungsoo has never observed before. “I…”

No. Kyungsoo knows what’s coming, and he’s not ready. Whether it’s to break Sehun’s heart or deal with his own _feelings_ he’s not sure. All he knows is he has to escape.

“Sorry, but I’m running late for work, and I really need to run.” He interrupts. “Thanks for inviting me, and I hope you find someone to take.” The last sentence comes out in a rush as he gives one final nod to Sehun before taking off down the hallway.

He doesn’t turn back to see Sehun’s defeated expression.

X

Sehun doesn’t knock on his door that Thursday to study, nor the next. Kyungsoo tries not to read too much into it, but he knows Baekhyun has been over both weeks.

(He knows Sehun is avoiding him. But that’s what he should want, right?)

 

By the third Thursday, Kyungsoo has seen no sign of Sehun. He’s heard nothing from next door aside from Chanyeol’s routine collisions with household furniture and the sharp barks of Baekhyun’s occasional laughter.

His heart about jumps out of his chest when there’s a sudden knock to his door. He nervously runs a hand through his hair as he approaches the door, biting his lip as he looks through the peephole.

Kyungsoo’s not sure why his heart drops a little when he sees Baekhyun standing on the other side of the door, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Movie night?” Baekhyun says with too much energy once Kyungsoo opens the door, pushing past Kyungsoo and into the apartment.

Oh well, at least it’s nice to have company, Kyungsoo tells himself.

 

“Sehun’s been a little mopey lately,” Baekhyun comments a few minutes into the film, reaching for the popcorn on the table. “I’m kind of worried about him,” He says, mouth now full of kernels.

Kyungsoo is very aware of what Baekhyun is doing, but he won’t give in.

“Oh, really? That’s too bad.” Kyungsoo shrugs, keeping his eyes on the screen.

“That’s it?” Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo, “I tell you your neighbor, who you are reasonably close with, your study buddy, has been all sad and mopey for the past three weeks and all you have to say is ‘ _that’s too bad_ ’?”

“What do you want me to say?” Kyungsoo asks plainly.

“I don’t know, maybe that you’re worried about him? Maybe you’ll tell me what happened because I know for a fact he’s been avoiding your apartment like it’s been under quarantine for the past few weeks?”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo sighs. He doesn’t want to lie to Baekhyun, but he doesn’t really want to tell him everything either. Because Baekhyun isn’t the kind to let things lie, he’ll pick and pry until he knows every detail; until he figures out what Kyungsoo doesn’t even want to acknowledge himself.

The air is quiet and tense for a few minutes before Baekhyun inhales heavily, pausing the movie and turning his full attention to Kyungsoo.

“Why are you trying to hard to talk yourself out of something you clearly want?”

“What?”

“Look, I’m going to let you in on a secret but only because best friend overrides boyfriend in this circumstance,” Baekhyun says with the righteous kind of tone that drives Kyungsoo mad.

Kyungsoo glares over at Baekhyun; as if Baekhyun has ever kept anything a secret, ever.

“Sehun’s been smitten with you since day one. And not in the ‘oh I have a hot older neighbor way’ but in the he _really_ likes you way. He even made you juk when you were sick!”

“Tried,” Kyungsoo corrects quickly, “ _tried_ to make juk.” He grimaces at the memory as if that will distract Baekhyun from the blush of his cheeks. How does Baekhyun even know about the juk?

“Yeah whatever. You still ate it up like a lovesick schoolboy, I bet. And then returned his tupperware washed the next day.”

Kyungsoo refuses to acknowledge Baekhyun either way. (he returned it _two_ days later, thank you.)

“Point is. He likes you. You like him. It’s okay to like him.”

“I don’t like him, not like that. He’s a kid, Baekhyun. A kid.” Kyungsoo throws his arms up for emphasis.

“He’s not a kid and you know it. All I’m saying is, okay he’s a _little_ younger, but maybe that’ll be good for you.” Baekhyun leans back into the cushion, twiddling his fingers. “And you didn’t even seem surprised to find out he likes you, which makes me think there’s something you’re not telling me. But whatever. He still likes you, and you _still_ are most definitely interested. I saw the way you looked at him when Jongdae was teasing about him dating. You were making that weird ‘I’m anxious but I’m trying to look disinterested’ face that you think no one notices.”

Kyungsoo groans, shaking his head stubbornly. Why is Baekhyun always so observant? “I’ve never dated someone younger. I like structure, _maturity_. Someone with a career, regular income. Lives are still so up in the air at 22. It’s too uncertain to become involved with.”

Baekhyun inhales heavily, obviously exasperated. “Age doesn’t determine maturity, you should know that better than anyone since you’ve been mentally 65 since middle school.” Kyungsoo wants to butt in, but Baekhyun continues. “ _And_ , Sehun _is_ mature, with focus and a career path. You’re just too determined to write him off, that you’re missing all the good qualities.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s my type.”

“Okay but, your ‘type’ have all turned out to be assholes with sticks up their bums. Remember that one time when you accidentally farted at Jongdae’s dinner party and instead of laughing like the rest of us, Joonmyun had to go find Febreze? Is that really what you want? Someone who can’t even laugh when you pass gas and turn as red as a tomato?”

Leave it to Baekhyun to both embarrass and sass Kyungsoo in the same breath.

After Baekhyun finishes chuckling to himself, he looks at Kyungsoo with a new mischevious smirk. “Plus, have you seen the butt on Sehun?”

“Baekhyun!”

“I’m telling you, two gumdrops on a set of toothpicks. Don’t even pretend you haven’t noticed.” Baekhyun purses his lips in admiration, shaking his head in agreement with himself.

Kyungsoo locks his jaw, refusing to acknowledge anything Baekhyun is saying, about Sehun’s assets _or_ affections.

While Kyungsoo stubbornly stays silent, Baekhyun rises from the couch, moving to grab his coat.

“Well, I think my work here is done. Call me when you make that ass yours.”

It’s only after the door slams shut that Kyungsoo realizes that he’d been ambushed, the movie still paused 22 minutes in.

X

Kyungsoo spends Friday doing his best to block out Baekhyun’s words, and all the imagery that accompanied it. He doesn’t want to think about how mature Sehun is, or how perky his ass may be. He wants things to go back to normal. He wants Sehun to knock on his door and sit on his couch and be just another dongsaeng that Kyungsoo enjoys spending time with.

He meant what he said about twenty-two being too uncertain of an age. He remembers being that young, feeling like the world was full of multiple paths he could take. Even if he were interested in Sehun, he can’t guarantee that Sehun will stay interested in him once the world expands beyond his college campus.

Perhaps that’s what scares him most.

Kyungsoo has thought things were certain before, only to watch them fall apart months later: Hyunsik lost interest, Joonmyun was promoted and moved away from Seoul. Sehun is… too much of a wildcard to risk his heart on. Right?

Yet, when he dreams that night, he dreams of gumdrops floating in juk. He hears Sehun’s muted laughter, as his memory flashes with visions of Sehun’s eyelashes fanned across his half-lidded eyes. He sees himself and Sehun curled together on his couch, just like the way Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been.

Despite the overwhelming obviousness of the images, Kyungsoo isn’t anxious in the dream. He feels warm.

He wakes late in the morning feeling well rested, but like he’s missing something he didn’t even know he had.

Then, as he pours his coffee half an hour later, it hits him: Sehun’s been stable all along. Sehun’s the one who knocked on his door week after week, who checked in on Kyungsoo when he was feeling ill; the one who did everything in his power to let Kyungsoo know he was _there_. Sure, Sehun might be young with a future ahead of him, but he’s never faltered in his affections for Kyungsoo, not even when Kyungsoo called him a kid at every opportunity -- pushed him away.

Kyungsoo can see it now, the way Sehun’s gaze has always flicked to him. Even more importantly he sees the way he himself always been slightly pre-occupied with figuring Sehun out, with earning his trust, with observing the college student. The reason Sehun could never be another special dongsaeng like Jongin, was because he’s never been just a dongsaeng. He’s been a friend, a source of comfort, someone Kyungsoo can pass a remarkable amount of comfortable silences with.

Someone…. Kyungsoo is interested in, no matter how much he tries to fight it.

And no, forever’s not certain, just like Baekhyun has said about Chanyeol. But there’s a chance to be happy with that risk. Kyungsoo’s never been one for taking huge risks -- especially with his heart -- but has Sehun given him any reason to doubt?

It’s with this firm resolve that Kyungsoo sets his coffee cup on the counter with a bang. He’s then walking out his own front door without even realizing it, stomping down the corridor still in his PJ’s. At least he brushed his teeth, he thinks as he raises a fist to knock on the door of apartment 404.

Unsurprisingly, it’s Baekhyun who answers.

“Well, good morning,” Baekhyun smiles knowingly. “What brings you by so early? Popping in for breakfast?”

“Which door is Sehun’s?” Kyungsoo asks.

“The one on the left.” Baekhyun says sweetly, moving aside to let Kyungsoo in.

Kyungsoo’s never stormed anyone’s apartment to declare his affections before, this is terrifying territory, but it doesn’t stop him from knocking on the bedroom door on the left with a determined knock.

“Come in,” He hears, and he takes one final breath before turning the knob and shutting the door behind him.

Kyungsoo only realizes that it’s his first time in Sehun’s bedroom as the door shuts behind him. He wants to spend time appreciating how bare and clean the space is -- and how Sehun has organized all the book on his shelves not only by spine height but why width as well -- but he has more important matters to deal with.

Yes, even the tell-tale clamoring of Baekhyun and Chanyeol to listen against the closed door cannot deter him from the mission at hand.

While Kyungsoo takes a few seconds to adjust to the space, Sehun uses the time to rise from his desk by the window. He stands unsure, several feet away from Kyungsoo. He’s fully dressed, unlike Kyungsoo. His eyes are clouded over with caution and question and Kyungsoo can’t help the ping in his chest that comes from the fact that he knows he is the cause of it all.

So, he gives one heavy inhale before he begins.

“You. Me. Date.” He says in three separate breaths, pointing between himself and Sehun for emphasis.

 _”Why is he talking like a caveman?”_ He hears from behind the closed door.

Sehun freezes on the spot, notebook dangling precariously from his hand, halfway to being placed down on his desk. His expression unreadable aside from the faintest caution in his eyes.

“What was that, hyung?” He utters, trepidation laced in every word.

“You, and me. We should go on a date. I _want_ to take you out on a date.” Kyungsoo clarifies.

“But I asked you out like three weeks ago and you said I should take someone else,” Sehun says sadly, confusedly.

“First of all, I didn’t know you were asking me out. Well, I sort of knew. But, second, I was scared. Of liking you.”

“Oh.” Sehun breathes out.

“But I do. Like you, that is.” Kyungsoo has never been one to mince words, and confessing is proving to be more than a little frustrating for him. But he decides it’s better to just let it all out than waste his time trying to find the exact right words to say. “Yes, you’re young. But you’re also responsible, and calm and kind of frustratingly attractive. And even when I’m _not_ thinking about how stupidly lovely your half smile is, I’m not thinking about how young you are either. I’m thinking about how much I like the way you can sit on my couch with me for hours and not annoy me -- even Baekhyun can’t do that.”

“Okay, hyung. I think I get it,” Sehun cuts him off.

“Do you? Because that was really difficult for me, and I’m on a roll. So if you want to hear me pour my heart out, now is your only chance. I’m not going to say it again,” Kyungsoo warns, entirely serious.

“ _This is so cheesy. I’m gonna tease him about this for decades…_ ” Both Sehun and Kyungsoo look to the closed door, remembering they have a not-so-secret audience.

Kyungsoo’s not sure what expression he’s currently sporting by now -- probably something that’s half annoyed, half nervous resulting in a look of constipation -- but Sehun doesn’t seem to mind. Instead, he laughs under his breath, turning his attention back to Kyungsoo.

“You won’t say it again? Even the you liking me part?” Sehun looks up hopefully. He takes a step closer to Kyungsoo, who makes no move to retreat. Instead he squints as threateningly as possible when his heart is hammering so hard in his chest.

“You’re pushing your luck, right now.” He warns. Sehun only steps playfully closer. Kyungsoo doesn’t even want to smack the smug look off Sehun’s face.

“Okay. I won’t push you, hyung.” Sehun says calmly, that small smile he seems to have only for Kyungsoo on his lips. He wants Sehun to always look at him like that. It’s not a look of heat and passion, but rather a tranquil fondness -- and appreciation. The side of Kyungsoo’s mouth twitches into a half-smile, eyes moving rapidly to take in every shift of Sehun’s expression as he approaches. “But I don’t want you to take me out, either.”

“What?” Kyungsoo chokes out. Is Sehun rejecting him? While smiling so sweetly?

“I believe I asked you out first -- whether you were fully aware of it or not. So I feel that I should be the one to take _you_ out. Just for the first date. You’re welcome to take the lead on the second.” Sehun’s hand reaches forward just slightly before falling back, nerves winning out.

Kyungsoo laughs, nodding his head in agreement. He boldly reaches forward to grab Sehun’s hand in his own. It feels right, the way Sehun’s fingers automatically card through his own -- the warmth of Sehun’s palm against his skin.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo whispers in agreement.

“ _I can’t hear anything. Are they kissing yet?_ ” Kyungsoo and Sehun groan in unision.

“Not if you keep killing the mood!” Kyungsoo shouts at the door. Turning back to roll his eyes at Sehun.

“Can I?” Sehun asks hesitantly, eyes focused on Kyungsoo’s lips. “Kiss you?”

“As long as you don’t tell me Luhan hyung is your favorite hyung right before you do it,” Kyungsoo says, only half joking.

Sehun’s eyes promptly widen in mortification as he cheeks flush. “Oh god, I told you… and then…”

Kyungsoo wants to lean back and appreciate the view -- Sehun’s cheeks a lovely shade of pink as he stutters helplessly. Instead he stands on his tip toes to place a quick kiss to Sehun’s lips, catching him by surprise and causing him to flush even more.

“You get the first date, so I get the first kiss. It’s only fair.”


End file.
